


A Throne of Lies, Just for You

by boiledmilkie



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death In Dream, Childhood Trauma, Freeform, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Identity, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Run-On Sentences, Self-Hatred, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledmilkie/pseuds/boiledmilkie
Summary: Every second you waste protecting yourself from your secret is another second Black Space spends trickling inwards, warping everything it touches.You’d rather face it the hard way than the easy way. The easy way was out the window the moment you crossed the threshold into the church.(based off of the dialogue and cutscene at the end of the Black Space segment.  warning for heavy spoilers and (implied) mentions of suicide.)
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	A Throne of Lies, Just for You

You never should have opened the door.

But you did, allured by the red light cast over it, the same light that’s allured you so many times before- And that’s how you ended up here, in an endless, scarlet void, marching down a floorless path slick with blood.

You can see him up ahead- Basil. For the millionth time, he’s begging you to save him. For the millionth time, disembodied hands have dragged him into the nothingness, threatening to slice open his pale throat, threatening to rip him right out from under you like a floral tablecloth.

“I’m… I’m so sorry…”

His voice is soft, nearly inaudible against the roar of your heartbeat in your ears. He’s uttering a phrase you’ve heard many, many times before- It struggles out of his throat and stabs its way into your ears and for a moment you wish that you could snap your fingers and make him disappear.

But you can’t make him disappear. You can’t make any of this disappear, and that isn’t fair. It’s your world, isn’t it? Shouldn’t you be able to make him and his pleas go away? Shouldn’t you be able to make this entire wretched _pit_ evaporate? You want to return to the colorful realm of nostalgia and confections you once occupied. You want to curl up on your big sister’s picnic blanket and rest your eyes. You want to taste apple juice on your tongue and feel the warmth of the sun on your cheeks. But you can’t have that back. You can never, ever have that back. It’s not the same as it was before- an endless cycle of losing, of searching, of finding and losing again. No. It’s worse. All it is is loss, now. Even in your dreams, the knowledge of what you’ve buried will worm its way into his brain, corrupting him, corroding his mind, sending him wandering, leaving you and yours to search and search and search to no avail. 

Why can’t things be the way they were before? It isn’t fair. You want things to go back to normal and you want them to stay that way. It isn’t fair. You’re sick of this place. Tired of it. Every second you waste protecting yourself from your secret is another second Black Space spends trickling inwards, warping everything it touches. 

You’d rather face it the hard way than the easy way.

Basil’s bottom lip quivers and a line of drool comes seeping out, running down his chin and onto his shirt. The disembodied hands holding him in place dig their dirty fingernails into his arms, cutting through his skin. His eyes are streaming with tears. Your legs beg you to run, beg you to find somewhere safe, _someone_ safe, but there is no safety in this place. It’s not Basil you’re afraid of. It never has been. So why do you hate looking at him so much right now? Maybe it’s because you can see the fear in his eyes. Maybe it’s because you envy him for being able to cry and snivel like this... No. How silly! It’s because this isn’t the Basil you know. This is merely a projection of what once was. There are no more resets. There are no more chances. Not _here_.

“Will you forgive me? My best friend…”

A wave of nausea washes over you. There they are- those dreaded, dreaded words. Every syllable stings a little more than the last. You have forgiven him- over, and over, and over again. But will you ever forgive yourself? Will _he_ ever forgive _you?_ Debatable. 

“Please, it hurts. Tell them to let go.”

You bet it does hurt. You bet it’s agonizing. Why don’t you put him out of his misery? You see your reflection in the blade of your knife as you pull it from your pocket. Its metal, once shiny, is stained with blood of all kinds. Some of it is yours. Not enough of it is yours. A thought occurs- You really could end this right now, couldn’t you? You could end this. You could wake up. Or maybe it would take you right back to the start- Either way, you hunger to bury the blade deep, deep in your chest. You hunger to deprive yourself of consciousness. 

You don’t. Of course you don’t. You look “Basil” in the eyes one last time, knowing that he won’t feel a thing, because he isn’t real, and things that aren’t real don’t feel pain. Is he real? If he isn’t, what is? Even when you look straight at him, you can barely remember what he looks like. You’re scared. You’re scared that you’re going to forget what he really looks like. What color was his hair when you saw him last? You can’t remember. You don’t remember. He’s colorless, now. It doesn’t matter. You feel sick. His eyes can’t _really_ be that red, can they? Have they always looked like that? Have they always been so… accusing? So terrified?

“W-wait, what are you doing?! Tell them to stop! Please tell them to stop! H- _HELP_ ME!”

You feel sick.  
You feel sick.

You delve the knife deep into his stomach and twist, twist, twist, only to tear it right back out again. Something deep inside of you splits in two, leaving you furious and disoriented, leaving you empty. Confused. This is not Basil. This is not Basil. This is not Basil. Who is? Who is Basil? Not the person who just collapsed at your feet, freed by the hands that were once his captors. Not the person who’s convulsing, gasping, wheezing for help, who’s reaching his small hands out to touch your feet.

This is not the person you love. 

The flower boy finally goes limp, a pile of flesh on the ground reminiscent of a discarded marionette, limbs sprawled out, mouth agape. Despite your previous moment of hysterics, you find yourself feeling numb at the sight of his corpse. Has it always been like this? Have you always felt nothing? Who are you? Who are you other than a monster?  
You are who you want to be, and you want to be in control.

Sighing, you step over his body, feeling the warmth of his blood soak into your socks. What were you so worried about, again? You don’t remember. A grand staircase extends itself before you. The hands beckon you to ascend it. How could you disappoint them? 

Step by step, you rise, feet threatening to let you slip. The hands act as your servants, extending their palms beneath you, letting you use them in place of missing steps, the only things keeping you from plummeting into the void. Their bones pop under you, nearly giving in, nearly letting you fall. You look back- The landscape is littered in millions of little white lines, like pieces of chalk, specks you can recognize as fingers when you squint and see the blood pooling beneath them. You wonder if they once belonged to the same creatures you’ve been using as step stools.

No matter. Looking ahead, you traverse the last few steps and arrive on a platform. Arms and hands with delicate fingers sprawl out, gargantuan, welcoming you. A set of open palms welcome you, too, wrists melded to the ground, the perfect size for you to sit within, and you do so, hands resting on your lap as you stare out into the red horizon. You can just barely see “Basil’s” corpse in the distance.

And behind it, you see a familiar black shape, silently mocking you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello wow!!! this is my first time posting anything that i'm actually proud of on this account and i hope you all enjoy it even if it isn't that long!!! omori is super special to me and i have a blast writing about these characters so expect more from me in the future!!! comments and such are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
